It's All My Fault
by Han Dalgi
Summary: Yongguk mendapat misi untuk membunuh Daehyun. Akankah Ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya atau jatuh pada pesona Jung Daehyun? BAP FF here, with pairing BangDae and DaeJae. RnR PLEASE? :*


**Read And Comment, Hope You Enjoyed**

**Title : It's All My Fault**

**Oneshoot**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Drama, A bit of action (?), Angst,Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran, Cerita Aneh, Abal, dan Gaje.**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**Main Pair : BangDae , DaeJae**

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV This is War – MBLAQ , jadi bila ada kesamaan (sama persis) harap maklum wkwkwkwkwk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku adalah Bang Yongguk. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bernama Almighty Support Enterprise (ASE), dimana dunia luar mengenalnya sebagai sebuah perusahaan penyalur Sumber Daya Manusia berskala Internasional yang mengumpulkan para spesialis dari berbagai bidang di seluruh dunia, yang mampu menerima berbagai permintaan khusus. Itu yang orang luar tahu, tapi kenyataannya ASE merupakan sarang pembunuh bayaran. Yah, kalian tak salah dengar…. Orang-orang yang bekerja di ASE adalah pembunuh bayaran, termasuk aku sendiri. Aku berada di divisi satu (divisi/level tertinggi), dimana orang-orang di divisi ini merupakan pembunuh paling kejam,sadis, dan berdarah dingin juga mendapat bayaran yang sangat tinggi .Sudah sepuluh tahun aku bekerja disini dan mendapatkan gaji yang sangat besar dari pekerjaanku ini. Aku mengelap shot gun ku dengan sayang, berharap akan ada proyek yang akan kukerjakan dengan salah satu senjata yang ada di ruangan ini. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini aku belum mendapat proyek satu pun, sampai terkadang aku lupa bagaimana rasanya membunuh seseorang. Well, tidak setiap hari Orang meminta jasaku ini bukan? Aku sedang menutup mataku dan mengingat saat terakhir aku menembak seseorang, tatapan ketakutan, kalimat makian, pandangan ataupun kalimat memohon….aku menyeringai, itu semua tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Lalu dengan dingin kuarahkan pistolku ke arah kepalanya, dan tersemburlah cairan kental berwarna merah. Aku tersenyum lalu keluarlah tawa menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dering telepon menggangguku akan ingatan itu dan aku meraihnya dengan sentakan kasar.

"Halo" makiku

"Datang ke kantor segera, ada proyek" balas sebuah suara di seberang telepon

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara bosku, akhirnya ada proyek juga. Lalu aku bergegas menuju perusahaan yang telah memperkerjakanku selama sepuluh tahun itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapanku, bagaimanapun aku masih punya sopan santun.

"Masuk" jawabnya

Aku membuka pintu dan tampak bosku sedang duduk di kursinya memandang jendela besar di hadapannya, membelakangiku. Kemudian ia memutar kursinya dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum dan mengisyaratkanku untuk maju ke arah mejanya. Sebelumnya biar kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu bos-ku, ia bernama Zelo. Kalau kalian melihat atau bertemu dengannya diluar, kalian tidak akan menyangka dia adalah pimpinan di sarang pembunuh ini. Dengan Tubuh tinggi menjulang, kulit putih pucat serta wajah polosnya ia mengambil alih perusahaan ini setelah orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh oleh perusahaan lain yang bergerak di bidang yang sama.

"Hyung, kali ini ada proyek untukmu" ucapnya sembari membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari situ.

"Apa kau akan mengambilnya?" tanyanya sambil mengejap-ngejapkan matanya lucu dan memperhatikan foto itu. 'Hei,ia cukup tampan' bisik Zelo sangat pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga tajamku.

"Tentu" jawabku

Lalu Zelo memasukkan kembali foto itu ke amplop dan memberikannya pada Yongguk. Yongguk membuka amplop dan melihat foto seorang pria berbibir tebal dan berkulit tan.

"Client kita kali ini adalah Moon JongUp, seorang Jaksa pengadilan negeri. Dan targetmu adalah yang ada di foto itu, seorang Pengacara bernama Jung Daehyun".

"Hyung hanya diberi jangka waktu sebulan"

"Itu bukan masalah" jawabku menampilkan gummy smile-ku

"Jika dalam dua minggu Hyung belum bergerak, aku akan mengirimkan tim lain untuk membantu atau mengambil alih proyek ini"

Senyumku lenyap, wajahku mengeras. Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengambil proyek-ku, lagipula aku belum pernah gagal seberapa penting proyek ini aku membungkuk dan berbalik meraih gagang pintu sampai terdengar suara Zelo

"Ingat, proyek ini bernilai 1 Miliar Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini aku mengintai namja bernama Jung Daehyun itu, nampaknya ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Hari ini ia sedang menelepon seseorang sambil sesekali tertawa, tak menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya. Aku berada di lantai atas (rooftop) sebuah gedung mengarahkan senapan laras panjangku padanya, ku coba untuk membidik dirinya. Ketika aku sedang memfokuskan bidikanku aku melihat dari kejauhan sebuah sedan berwarna hitam di kejauhan dan melihat himchan sedang menarik atas pistolnya.

.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Yongguk berlari menuju tempat Daehyun berada. Daehyun tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Yongguk muncul dan menarik tangannya. Himchan keluar dari mobil dan mengejar mereka. Yongguk dan Daehyun bersembunyi dibelakang pohon dengan nafas terengah-engah, Daehyun hendak menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi namun niatnya diurungkan ketika Himchan muncul dengan membawa shot gun.

Yongguk menarik Daehyun lagi untuk berlari, Himchan mengarahkan pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk ke arah Daehyun.

"DORRR….."

Daehyun jatuh terduduk, tembakan itu mengenai pundak kanan Daehyun. Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya dan maju mengahadapi Himchan. Himchan adalah kekasih dari Moon JongUp, sekaligus saingan dari Yongguk sebagai pembunuh bayaran namun dari perusahaan yang berbeda. Ia sering mendengar keluh kesah sang kekasih yang selalu gagal memenangkan kasus gara-gara seorang pengacara yang bernama Jung Daehyun, maka dari itu saat ia mendengar JongUp ingin menghabisi Jung Daehyun ia pun turun tangan walau tidak diminta/dibayar. Tapi rupanya Himchan tidak tahu kalau Jongup menyewa Pembunuh bayaran. Himchan tersenyum sinis mendapati saingannya berada di

depannya, ia merasa beruntung dapat menyingkirkan saingannya dan menyenangkan kekasihnya sekaligus lalu ia pun maju ke arah Yongguk. Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan, Himchan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Yongguk, tapi Yongguk berhasil menghindar dan menendang himchan sampai Himchan jatuh terlentang kemudian Yongguk merebut shot gun Himchan dan menembakkan peluru itu ke arah jantung Himchan.

Yongguk memapah Daehyun, mencari tempat untuk menolongnya. Ia berpikir keras, 'tidak mungkin aku membawanya ke apartemenku atau rumah sakit' batinnya. Lalu ia mengingat seseorang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat dimana seperti tempat pembuangan barang bekas terdapat sebuah pondok mungil. Di dalamnya hanya ada satu ruangan yang diisi kasur dan kursi, juga meja. Di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur terdapat foto dua orang namja, salah satunya adalah Yongguk dan seorang lagi yang menempati pondok ini dia adalah Youngjae. Youngjae sedang menunggu mi cupnya matang. 'sudah tiga menit' batinnya, maka ia pun membuka tutup yang menghalangi cup itu memisahkan sumpit dan mulai mengaduk-aduk sumpitnya. Baru saja ia akan memakan suapan pertamanya pintu rumah mungilnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras,Youngjae terlonjak kaget dan mendapati Yongguk masuk dengan seseorang yang sedang terluka. Yongguk merebahkan Daehyun di tempat tidur, ia kemudian mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi dahi Daehyun. Tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum lembut, 'ada apa denganku?' batinnya. Daehyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang menolongnya tengah mengusap keringat di dahinya, ia pun tersenyum berterima kasih lalu tertidur kembali.

Yongguk melihat youngjae yang sedang mencari barang yang masih layak pakai di antara tumpukan barang bekas itu, kemudian ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Youngjae masuk ke rumahnya dan melihat notes tertempel di kaca foto dirinya dan yongguk. Ia mencopot kertas itu dan membacanya. _'Jaga dia sampai aku kembali'._

Youngjae pun dengan telaten mengurus Daehyun. Dia mengelap wajah Daehyun dengan kain bersih dan menutupi badan Daehyun dengan selimut . Dia mencoba mengambil peluru yang bersarang di pundak kanan Daehyun. Daehyun menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

Di Tempat lain

Yongguk melatih tembakannya, ia meletakkan dua botol seperti berbaris ke belakang namun jarak antara botol satu dengan lainnya terpaut 5m. Ia memutar pistolnya, angin mengarahkan peluru itu lurus ke arah botol yang di depan, namun akhirnya peluru itu berbelok dan menghancurkan botol yang di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ini untukmu" ujar Youngjae memberikan cake pada Daehyun

"Terima kasih" ucap Daehyun

"Jadi bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Yongguk Hyung?" tanyanya

...

"Jadi Yongguk Hyung menolongmu?"

"Iya" ucap Daehyun sambil meninju udara memperagakan gerakan mengahajar ala Bang Yongguk

"Begini?" Tanya Youngjae ikut meniru gerakan Daehyun

Daehyun mengagguk, Mereka berdua tertawa lalu Daehyun mengacak surai Youngjae pelan. Youngjae terdiam, semburat merah merona di pipi Chubby-nya. Keheningan menjalar diantara keduanya dan mereka saling tatap dalam diam. Daehyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Youngjae sekilas. Youngjae pun tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dengan perlahan-lahan Youngjae meraih tangan Daehyun yang berada disampingnya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Youngjae, tersenyum hangat dan mengangkat dagu Youngjae agar wajah Youngjae berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki pondok mungil Youngjae dan mengernyitkan alis melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae saling menatap dengan jari yang saling bertaut. Mereka berdua tersentak dan kulihat Youngjae melepas genggaman tangannya. Aku mengeraskan wajahku dan menarik tangan Daehyun agar bangkit dari kursi dan menariknya keluar dari tempat itu, namun Daehyun melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Aku tak mau pergi" ucapnya

Aku melotot dan menggertakan gigi, meraih tangan Daehyun dan menariknya dengan paksa namun langkahku terhenti mendengar suara Youngjae.

"Hyung, biarkan dia disini"

Aku tak mempedulikannya dan terus menyeret Daehyun dengan paksa. Kudengar langkah Youngjae dibelakangku, pertanda ia mengikutiku. Lalu ia menarik tangan Daehyun dariku, aku berbalik dan meninju wajahnya. Ia tersungkur dan balik membalas mengarahkan kepalan tangannya padaku. Aku menerima pukulannya dan tersenyum dengan sinis. Lalu aku maju dan menendangnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan kemudian mencoba berdiri. Aku mengeluarkan shot gun dari balik jas, dan mengarahkan senjata itu padanya namun Daehyun merentangkan tangannya mencoba menghalangi dan melindungi Youngjae dari tembakan yang akan ku arahkan padanya. Aku menggigit bibir, menarik pelatuk dan memutar pistol itu. Daehyun dan Youngjae pun menutup mata mereka.

Wushhhhh…

Bagai gerakan slow motion peluru itu keluar dari shot gun dan mengarah kepada mereka berdua, namun setelah peluru itu ada dihadapan mereka peluru itu berbelok dan mengitari mereka dan bagai boomerang peluru itu berbalik ke arahku dan mengenai leherku. Aku jatuh terduduk bertumpu pada lututku, mereka membuka mata dan terbelalak melihat peluru itu menembus leherku. Mereka berlari dengan paniK dan menghampiriku.

"Hyung" ucap Youngjae sambil menggoncangkan tubuhku, kulihat air matanya mengalir keluar.

Lalu aku melihat Daehyun, seperti biasa wajahnya tidak bisa kubaca. Setelah seminggu mengawasi gerak-geriknya aku malah penasaran, walau kadang ia menunjukkan senyumnya dan berlaku normal tapi tetap saja jika aku melihat ke dalam matanya ada sesuatu di dalam mata itu. Ini mungkin salahku, seharusnya aku membunuhnya di hari pertama menemukannya tapi ketika aku melihat ke dalam mata itu melalui bidikannku aku malah mengurungkannya dan memutuskan untuk mengintai targetku sebelum membunuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Himchan muncul dan menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak ingin menyakiti Daehyun dan ingin melindunginya, sesuatu yang mungkin disebut cinta. Aku tersenyum miris, sudah terlambat aku menyadari perasaan ini dan tidak seharusnya perasaan ini ada. Aku terus melihat mata Daehyun dan ia menggenggam tanganku, sepertinya ia khawatir padaku yang membuatku tak menyesali perasaan ini.

"Ayo cepat kita bawa ke rumah sakit" ujarnya

Aku menahan tangannya dan menggeleng dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasku, dua lembar tiket pesawat. Aku meraih tangannya dan melesakkan tiket itu diantara genggaman tangan Daehyun dan berkata "Pergilah, sebelum tim lain mencarimu" . Lalu perlahan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**Mind To Review :3 wkwkwk**


End file.
